


505

by b1rds0ng, gargalesthesiaaa



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Horny Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Meet-Cute, Nicknames, No Angst, Piercings, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, THATS A TAG LMFAO, Tongue Piercings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all of u r whores for piercings., i have manners n shit, jesus christ twitter was so HORNY for this fic omg, sapnap n minx are mentioned but i wont use their character tags bc this aint bout them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b1rds0ng/pseuds/b1rds0ng, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gargalesthesiaaa/pseuds/gargalesthesiaaa
Summary: “Does that mean you think I’m cute?” Dream shoots back, grabbing his coat off his chair and slinging it over his shoulder, feeling a lot less bold than the appearance he’s undoubtedly giving off.George rolls his eyes, flicking Dream’s forehead as he walks past him to the front of the parlor, looking over his shoulder to send him a wink. “Don’t get too cocky, now, loverboy.”-what happens when dream goes in for a septum piercing and gets more than what he bargained for?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 258





	505

**Author's Note:**

> twitter this ones for u amen. u guys were literally blasting me for this fic
> 
> ANYWAYS U HORNY BITCHES GUESS WHAT GU E S S WHAT SEPTUM PIERCING TIME LESGOOOO
> 
> no literally i shitted this out of my butthole. u can check what time i posted my first piercing au tweet and then the time i posted this fic me and alastair literally SPEDRAN this
> 
> looped [505](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MrmPDUvKyLs) while writing and chose it for the title
> 
> dream we coming for ur brand
> 
> anyways enjoy u fucking piercing enjoyers

When Dream walked into a piercing parlor, he hadn’t expected it to look this nice. He lets out a low, appreciative whistle at the decorative shop. It’s vastly different from the picture he had conjured up in his head prior to entering, the walls painted a teal blue and lined with cases upon cases of piercings. 

He wanders over to the desk hidden away in the corner, where a (hopefully) nice looking lady resides. Acrylic nails tapping away furiously at the keyboard, her lavender hair presents a stark contrast to the black collared shirt she wears. 

Dream clears his throat as politely as he can and the desk lady pauses in her ongoing task of eviscerating the keyboard, looking up she quirks an eyebrow and holds his gaze for a second. Her bright eyes bore into his soul, and he’s loath to admit that he’s the tiniest bit intimated. She smiles, but it doesn’t reach her eyes, and the hair on the back of Dream’s neck rises.

“Minx, stop scaring the customer.” 

_Minx_ looks over his shoulder to the person that just ended the silent stare off. A light laugh comes out of her mouth, “I’m just making sure he’s good enough for you to work on.”

He hears a heavy sigh to the side of him, and turns his head to look at the new conversationalist. As he examines the brunet, a giddy warmth spreads throughout his chest. He knows his roommate said he was hot, but— “Holy _shit_.”

Minx coughs, and smiling like a golden retriever, Dream looks back to her. Hypothetically, if looks could kill, he would be dead ten times over. She rolls her eyes, clearly used to and tired of this routine, and sticks her hand out, “Driver’s License or State ID.”

Dream opens his mouth, but closes it quickly. He fumbles with his wallet and with Hot Guy (capitalization and all) in such close proximity, it takes much longer than he’d like to confess.

Eventually handing his driver’s license over, Minx scans it with some outdated machine and then nods. As she hands it back, her nails scrape his palm. Looking back up at her, he cocks his head and raises his eyebrows in question. She winks, then nods once over to Hot Guy’s direction.

Sticking true to the puppy metaphor, Dream follows with gleeful curiosity. He’s led to one of the cases he was eyeing earlier, and Hot Guy points to a pair of circular earrings.

“These are earrings, as I’m sure you’ve gathered.”

Dream nods.

“I’m assuming that’s what you came here for, then? You were looking at them when you walked in.”

Dream shakes his head, “Actually— I was looking for, um, a septum piercing.”

Hot Guy smiles, before reaching out a hand to shake, “Perfect. My name’s George by the way.”

Dream takes George’s hand, freaking out in his head about _how small it is_. “Dream.”

Head spinning delightfully, he follows again until he’s in a different area. The one’s inside of this case are marked by size, all together in pairs of multiple. 

George points to the one marked 16G, “This is the starting size for septum piercings. There’s a captive bead ring at the end for removal, but that won’t be until after it heals. Does that sound okay so far?”

Dream nods quickly, and George smiles softly at the enthusiasm. “Choose your favourite— that will be the one you’ll have on until your piercing heals.”

Dream takes a moment to look at all of the options before choosing one near the bottom of the display case— a simple, black septum piercing with the captive bead pointed into an arrow. George hums at his choice and opens the case to pluck the jewelry from it’s spot.

George takes Dream to the waiting area in the back where John Wick plays on low volume. A black, well-loved sofa calls out to Dream and he plops down unceremoniously, to which George laughs at. Dream decides right then and there that he wants to hear that noise again. It sounds like a song, the way it rolls off of George’s tongue.

Speaking of George’s tongue— when he laughed, Dream could see the sliver of silver peeking out behind pretty pink lips, which made his breath hitch embarrassingly. George doesn’t seem to notice Dream’s excitement of the prospect of him having a tongue piercing, walking out of the room. He tries not to ogle.

Dream realizes, with a start, that peeking through George’s embroidered tank top, a black tattoo crawled up his shoulder blade and stopped just at the base of his neck, making Dream gulp at the idea of following the trail to where it stops, pressing kisses and nibbles to previously porcelain skin, to have George under his hands, unraveling—

Dream shakes his head incredulously at the sudden, sinful thoughts, clearing them from his mind before he pops a boner while George is piercing his nose.

He sits impatiently for the minutes that George is gone, leg bouncing up and down while he scrolls through his timeline, bored.

George returns, and beckons Dream to follow him. Dream all but shoots out of his seat, following George like a lost puppy, who looks amused at Dream’s antics.

He brings Dream into his room, grabbing a new set of gloves from the shelf. “Sorry for the wait, I had to sterilise the room to prevent a possible infection. If you could just take a seat, I’ll get started with you in a minute. Loverboy.” He adds the nickname after a moment of contemplation, giggling when Dream’s eyes widen in barely contained delight. 

Dream sheds his light jacket, putting it at the foot of the chair. Itching to fill the silence, he looks around the room.

“This looks like a doctor’s office.” He blurts out suddenly, wincing internally at his impulsive words. George let's out a breathy laugh. 

“I get that a lot,” George assures, rolling a tray of piercing tools towards the edge of the seat. “It’s the chair, isn’t it?”

Dream chuckles. “Probably, yeah.”

George eyes him for a moment. “You’re pretty funny, Dream.”

Dream loves the way his name rises from George’s throat.

“And you’re just pretty.” 

George startles, a blush rising on his face as he grins. “Pretty?”

Dream face-palms in his head. “God, I’m sorry—”

“No, no, I liked it, don’t worry! It’s… _endearing._ ” George giggles, tongue poking out of his mouth as he wets his lips on instinct. Dream thinks it’s adorable.

They settle into a comfortable silence as Dream spaces out while George prepares the materials he needs on the rolling table. George pulls a chair towards him with his foot, sitting it in and leaning over the tray to organize the mess.

Dream rips his gaze away from the wall to look at George, who glances up at him.

He raises an inquisitive eyebrow, looking up at Dream through thick, brown lashes as he fiddles with the piercing tools on his tray, presumably setting everything up. "Ever gotten a piercing before?"

Dream flushes at the embarrassing memory, recoiling slightly. "... Yeah."

George stares at him expectantly. "Are you gonna elaborate or…?"

“It’s— It’s a weird story.” Dream rushes out, face flushing tomato red.

George snorts.

“Well, just tell me what piercing you got at least,” George says. Dream clears his throat, scratching his neck nervously.

He mumbles something, and George has to lean closer to hear him. “What did you say?”

“... Nipple,” Dream whispers, and George stares at him stunned for a few moments before bursting out in laughter. Dream blushes furiously, burying his face in his hands.

“It’s embarrassing enough…” He bites out as George tries to control his boisterous giggles.

“Haha! Wait— hold on— I think I need a minute—” George gasps out, “You? With nipple piercings?”

“It was a bet!” Dream exclaims, embarrassed grin taking over his face. 

George raises his eyebrows, trying to hide his contagious laughing. Clearing his throat, he picks up the needle and wipes it clean, Dream still trying to fight down the blush that spread to his cheeks. George motions for him to lay down.

“You’re going to need to lay down on the chair for this next part,” George sounds a little winded from his session, and Dream wonders how he would feel if _he’s_ the one that made George sound like that. Breathless.

Dream lays down without a complaint, and George rolls himself and the table over to make it more comfortable. He hovers his hands over, and makes sure Dream knows they’re there before settling them on his shoulders.

“I’m going to touch your nose, okay? I’m just trying to find the columella which is what I can pierce, then I’ll mark it. Try not to move.” George says, and Dream nods.

He picks up his needle, flipping it in deft fingers. George pokes around with the hollow end of his needle, eventually settling on a spot and humming. He grabs a tool from his tray. “Okay, I’m gonna clamp the area down— then I’m'a need you to take a deep breath, and when you exhale, I’m going to pierce your nose. Sound good?” 

Dream can’t nod, so he makes an affirmative noise. George clamps the area down as firmly as he can without hurting him and turns the needle so the pointed part is facing Dream.

“Your eyes may water through this, but you can’t scrunch up your face until I say you can, alright?” George reminds, concentrating on the task at hand. “Okay. Breathe in,”

Dream takes a deep breath, his eyes shutting instinctively as he feels George gently prod the needle on the inside of his nose.

“Breathe out.” Dream follows George’s instructions, and George quickly stabs the needle through. He resists the urge to wince, finger tapping against the chair in an attempt to distract himself from his watering eyes.

George gives Dream a grin once he opens his eyes. “There you go! That’s it! The worst part is over, I promise.” He lets go of the needle and lets it sit for a second as he grabs the piercing Dream chose and slides it into the hollow end of the needle. Dream sighs gratefully as George pulls the needle out, putting the piercing all the way through his nose as well. George adjusts it so it’s straightened and then capped off the piercing. Dream tries not to scrunch up his nose at the sudden feeling.

George picks up a cloth and dabs around the area in Dream’s nose, cleaning it efficiently from experience. “And you’re done.”

Dream exhales through his mouth as George moves away, sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of the seat. He smiles at George, who nods appreciatively at how Dream looks. He picks up a mirror and points it towards Dream, and he turns to look at himself.

Wow.

Dream may be a Leo, but really, he looks _good_.

He looks _better_ than good.

He looks _hot._

“Looks good?” George asks.

“No, yeah, it does,” Dream utters, canines flashing as he smirks.

George wolf-whistles to boost Dream’s ego, a snarky grin on his face as he motions for Dream to stand up with him. He moves over to his shelves, sterilizing his tools and putting them back up there.

“It’s gonna feel weird for a few days until you get used to the fact that there’s metal in your nose now. Soreness is typical so don't stress about that either—” George rattles off, shuffling through his drawers as Dream stands awkwardly to the side. George turns to him, a smirk on his face, and straightens up. He extends a thin, paper booklet towards Dream, who takes it thankfully.

“That has everything to do and not to do until the piercing heals, as well as cleaning procedures.” George says. Dream hums in response, opening the tiny book and skimming through it. He’s not really reading, more for the sake of having something to look at that isn't the pretty _(God, George is so pretty-)_ piercer with the winding dragon on his back in front of him.

George claps his hands, a smile on his face as he regards Dream dubiously. “The quick rundown is to make sure to clean your piercing with salt water twice a day for four to eight weeks, don’t change the jewelry until it’s completely healed, blah blah blah. You can find everything in the handbook. Oh, and…” Dream looks up just in time to see George rake his eyes all over Dream’s form, making him straighten self-consciously, blood running hot in his veins and to places he wishes it wouldn’t.

What the hell is he supposed to do when George is looking at him like that? Like he wants to ravage Dream in the most sinful ways?

George cocks his head to the side with a knowing smirk, eyes trailing upwards to meet Dream’s heated gaze. 

“Let me buy you a coffee.”

Dream snorts, an eyebrow ticking up involuntarily. “Do you say that to all your clients?”

“Depends,” George hums teasingly, his hip jutting out as he crosses his arms. “If they’re cute.”

“Does that mean you think I’m cute?” Dream shoots back, grabbing his coat off his chair and slinging it over his shoulder, feeling a lot less bold than the appearance he’s undoubtedly giving off. 

George rolls his eyes, flicking Dream’s forehead as he walks past him to the front of the parlor, looking over his shoulder to send him a wink. “Don’t get too cocky, now, loverboy.”

Dream chuckles, mumbling a quiet ‘ _you’re such an idiot_ ,’ before following George out of the room to pay for his piercing. 

He clears his throat idly as George messes around with the terminal, holding it out to Dream once the price was punched in. Dream swipes his credit card, and George smiles at him with a dangerous edge, saccharine sweet voice dripping into his bloodstream like an aphrodisiac as he thanks Dream.

George leans in close, and Dream freezes in the most pleasant way possible. All he does is press a quick, candied kiss against Dream’s cheek, sliding past him to get to his next client with a quick pat on the chest.

Dream watches, mouth agape, as George sidles up to the front counter and sweet-talks the girl who had been waiting for him in the lobby.

Dream tears his gaze away and walks through the door, a jingle of the bell and a hurried shout of ‘come back soon!’ following him out.

Sapnap notices the huge grin on his face when he walks into their apartment a few minutes later, and laughs at him as he recounts the story of Hot Guy ( _George,_ he reminds himself, running through the sickly-sweet honeyed syllables like a prayer,) and how he fell for him at first sight.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> and then they go on date and then they live happily ever after AMEN
> 
> dnf content for u all before dnf week we vibing
> 
> nyways ty for reading!! ily!! mwah mwah!! come check me out on my socials (ifb on my twitter)
> 
> [nether's twitter](https://twitter.com/m3llohiii)  
> [nether's tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nqther)  
> [nether's instagram](https://www.instagram.com/netherwastaken/)
> 
> here is alastairs shit:  
> [alastair's twitter](https://twitter.com/floridavl0g)  
> 


End file.
